dragonballfandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Usuari Discussió:Dani3po
Re:Feina Hola Dani! En realitat no pasaba gaire per aquí ni per la d'OP perquè he estat uns dies malalt, però ja estic millor, o sigui que mans a la feina! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 15:19, abr 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Traductor Hola intentaré fer això. Traduiré poc i revisaré el que faci. Quant a les imatges els posaré bon nom.Dryrom 21:01, abr 28, 2012 (UTC) Ajuda Doncs a mi també m'ha fet gràcia, m'ha sorprès més ben dit xD. Ja posat, si a l'Ajuda trobes coses desactualitzades (ja que és de l'any de la picor) corregeix-ho als dos wikis. Aviam si coincidim pel xat doncs. Per cert, veig que et vas apanyant amb el MediaWiki posant nous botons a l'edició, el Wikitext... ta bé ta bé. Almenys no et perds, que és el que sol passar xD Tot i això, em sonen els botons jajaja BroOk (disc.) 07:53, ago 20, 2012 (UTC) Salutacions i més Hey nano sóc el nou usuari en Usuari:Mr.trollguy lo dels nom en castella de les fotos es perque normalment les guardo tal qual estan sense canviar el nom i si algunes son de las version castellana, anglesa, francesa,etc.. perque estan millor ilustrades. La altre cosa es que de llicencia no ho entenc molt bé pero suposo que una vegada ho entingui sera facil l'altre cosa es que ja he editat altres wikias abans pero n'es a primera en català i solc equivorcame al escriure plantilles. Per cert m'agrada molt Bola de Drac i crec que els articles principals son molt pobres. A reveure :D Fusió Vegetto Xd es cert no he signat ja ho faré en el proxim per cert parlant d'una altra cosa saps com es diu la fusió d'en goku i en vegeta mitjançant les arracades perque no n'he vist la saga buu completa em vaig perdre els episodis on sortia els he vist en castella pero m'agradaria saber-ho per un article que tinc pensat. Ademés no et preocupis per els articles d'en Goku i en Vegeta m'ofereixo volontari per emplenar-los tot el que pugui Aquest cop si que firmo :D Sr. TG (discusió) Revisió articles Vegeku dius? potser, potser. Bueno ho he ficat en un article quan surti en el 3xl si es diferent ja ho cambiare. Ademés quan puguis, pots revisar els meus articles i corregir les faltes o els errors que hi hagi i si no es molt demanar dir-me si falta alguna cosa aixi acabo els articles i em posso a fer els del Goku i el Vegeta que m'agardaria colaborar. Bueno ya em contestaras Adeu; Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Gotrunks o Gotenks? Gracies per editar la página del Buu ho necesitava en veritat era un esbos perque era un personatge important que faltava més tard la completaré per cert es Gotenks o Gotrunks? Bueno adew, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Ordenar missatges ya ho vist que ho has canviat lo d'en Gotenks i de pas que deixo aquest missatge he creat apartats com has dit. Es que em va extranyar perque yo de tota la vida pensaba que era Gotenks pero dona igual. Sr. TG (discusió) Pregunta en la página de Cor Petit ya un petit error que he arreglat a mitges que ficaba que en Cor Petit és mascle i si llegeixes la wikia española diu clarament que els namekians no tenen genere he intentat arreglar-ho pero no sé com treure la categoria mal posada si tens temps ho pots arreglar? Adeu, Mr.Trollguy Bona Feina Ya veig que has corregit la meva feina i me adonat d'alguns fallos tontos es que m'hi costa acostombrar-me. Bona Feina, segeuix aixi per cert les normes són a partir d'ara oi esque hi han imatges que vaig pujar quan vaig començar sense lliçencia vaig a ficar la lliçencia quan tingui temps. Que vagi bé, Mr. Trollguy Imatges Ya li he ficat la lliçencia a totes les imatges. Com es fa per canviar el nom a les imatges es que en les imatges de gotrunks tinc ficat gotenks en algunes gotenls?? o algo aixi com ho canvio. (Veig que estic gastant la teva discussió ho sento, quan acabi els meus dubtes parare XD) Mr. TRollguy Administradors Llavors tinc dos preguntes: Com et vas fer administrador? I quants usuaris haurien de vindre per ser burocrata? Si m'expliquesis aixo una mica xd perque no ho entés del tot que fa un administrador i com es fan. Sr. TG (discusió) Re:Re:Administradors Uff quan de text, per on començo xd. Bueno lo dels administradors ya ho tinc entés i a lo millor puc aconseguir que algu s'afegeixi al wiki pero no sé. A per cert lo dels dobladors cap problema a vegades ho posu (a mi m'agrada molt el doblatge de bola de drac vaig anar a veure al marc zanni i al joan sanz en directe ^^) ya ho anyderi en alguns articles. Lo del freezer crec que en marro caqui quedaria bé. Per cert en Goku Jr. és el net o el besnet de la Son Pan és que la wiki castellana i l'anglesa es contradiuen i jo no ho sé perque no he vist Bola de Drac GT (només els primers capitols i no em van agradar tant). I crec que d'usuaris n'hi ha un tal Enric que el veig conectat pero no fa res. Bueno aixo es tot A reveure, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Coses varies Ya he vist lo del Freezer crec que esta prou bé no ens anem a matar amb aixo jeje. ya veig que molts usuaris veniu del one piece en catala a mi no m'agrada massa ha dir la veritat. pero pels gustos els colors (com es sol dir). He mirat el seu perfil i fica reversor. És el mateix que burocrata o és diferent. Un altre cosa yo no sé tu pero yo d'aqui poc se m'acaben las vacançes i no podré estar "actiu" en el wiki. De moment no sé si fer res més de personatges estaba pensant fer la página per el Broly i acabar ja. Adeu, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) No ho ficaré en un altre apartat perque ara seré breu: Em sembla bé idea dels personatges perque hi han paginas com la del Son Gohan que tenen molt text pero no expliquen gaire (només els primers anys). Accepto la teva proposta. Spotlight Bola de Drac Hola Dani, en realitat si voltava per aquí era per demanar-te la frase i imatge per l'spot de Bola de Drac pel xat, però veig que acabarem abans demanant-t'ho per discussió xD Parla si vols amb en Trollguy i jo ja aniré llegint :3 18:07, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Spotlight Ya ho he vist lo del "spotlight" la teva idea no esta malament pero no em convenç del tot, la imatge del ending esta guay la veritat la frase, yo ficaria algu semblant una mica "cursi" perque m'entenguis. Sense motiu de ofendre es que yo no la veig crec que hauría de ser algu com : Segueix els teus somnis i no t'aturis mai.No sé, algu més per aquest estil pero si no t'agrada fica el que to has dit al cap i al fi el admin ets tu. Per cert si utilitzas la meva frase jo canviaria la imatge perque no queda bé. Segur que trobes una imatge millor per aquesta frase bueno. A reveure :D, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Bola de Drac Multiverse Hola, fa poc que he decobert aixo no té gaire a veure em bola de drac és mes aviat dragonball fanon pero t'ho ensenyaré com a curiositat en aquesta pagina http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/ct_CT/chapters.html hi han comics fets per fan bola de drac no tenen el nivell que tenen els originals pero estan prou bé. Que n'opinas tu? Adeu, per cert ya veig que hi ha canvis a la página queda molt guay Mr. Trollguy Spotlight Ya veig que has vist el meu missatge de dragonball multiverse pero si miras més adalt hi ha un missatge sobre la meva proposta del soptlight i agreira que donguesis la teva opinió. Per cert si no et sap greu quan em nomeneu a mi o algo per el estil preferiria que em diguesiu Arze o TG no m'acaba d'agradar el sobrenom de trollguy (és només un nom d'usuari). Salutacions, Mr. Troll Guy (discusió) Faltes D'ortografia Hola, soc nou en aquest wiki i en general, a totes les wikies. M'he fixat que en aquest wiki es cometen moltes faltes d'ortografía, sería bo avisar a tots els membres que cada cop que trobin una falta, la corretgissin. Jo ja he començat i n'he corregit un munt a l'article d'en Son Gohan! ルフィ (disc.) 17:45, set 9, 2012 (UTC) Imatge cor petit jr. saga Hola, escolta una imatge que he pujat de la saga de cor petit jr. te un problema i es que el noms estan ficats en angles, els sabries treure o canviar-los a catalans. Es que yo no m'en surto. A reveure, Usuari:Mr.trollguy Episodis Hola, Soc en Marcmpujol, un antic editor regular de One Piece català wiki i buròcrata de el detectiu conan català wiki, volia saber com fas les fotografies dels episodis de one piece que sortien 4? Si pot ser responme a la meva wiki, i ja que em respons si tinc algun altre dubte si no et fa res tel escriure al meu wikihttp://www.ca.eldetectiuconan.wikia.com, ja que siguis a la wiki que siguis et surt que tens nous missatges a tal wiki. Marc M. P. (discussió) 17:30, set 12, 2012 (UTC) Coses Varies 2 Hey, m'ho sembla a mi o segons tú tots els articles de la wikia estan incomplets jajaja, es una broma. Ja veig que estas fent canvis a la wiki i vas fent els capítols. Encara que hi han coses que no acabo d'entendre de les teves edicions pero tu sabras. L'altre cosa és et vas mirar lo del cor petit jr? si no saps que fer dona igual es deixa aixi. Una cosa que s'he m'ha ocurrit es que podriem ficar el manga que m'el he llegit tot o les pélicules (esta mal escrit, pero no sé com ficar la l geminada). Bueno tu diras que hi penses, Adeu, Sr. TG (discusió) RE: MediaWiki Aquestes coses ( . Concretament la Saga d'en Buu. No sé si es cert, però en cas que ho fos, crec que estaria intersant un apartat a la portada per comentar aquest tipus de noticies Arze (disc.) 19:08, nov 7, 2012 (UTC) Episodis Kai Doncs he vist en més d'un lloc que la Mayumi ho va confirmar per Twitter però com que el tweet esta en japonés no et puc verificar 100% que sigui cert, es millor esperar. Per cert les medalles de logro ja hi eren quan vas arribar o les vas haber de demanar, si es el cas a qui s'ha de demanar. Per cert vaig bé en la wiki de Death Note ja hi sóc admin. Arze (disc.) 20:43, nov 8, 2012 (UTC) Multiverse Wiki Ei,et volia comentar que no se ben be perque (crec que ja tinc prou feina amb la de death note) he acabat creant una wiki de Dragonball Multiverse en català. La qual que podria ser una mena d'extensió ja que tot el que fa referencia a la historia original que no siguin personatges ho enllaçaré a aquesta wiki. També aviso que copiaré algunes plantilles i ho modificaré per adaptar-lo a tal. Arze (disc.) 20:38, nov 9, 2012 (UTC) Doncs, la veritat es que no em vindria gens malament un cop de má. Es més si vols un dia d'aquests et passes i et faig administrador. Com tu ho vegis. Arze (disc.) 19:33, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) La serie de la teva vida Coneixes el llibre del titol? Es un llibre d'en Joan Sanz i en Marc Zanni. Crec que hauriem de fer un article com que parla de Bola de Drac en català he trobat que seria oportu. Com tu ho vegis, El vaig veure al saló del manga però no m'el vaig comprar al final. Si ho vols deixar per més endevant com vulguis. Però no he entés lo de la central ja ho faré un altre dia. Avui estic algu enfeinat. Continuació Kai Vaig estar mirant i a la portada de la wiki anglesa diuen que es oficial la continuació i el enllaç al blog estava en referencies em sembla un tant cutre per ser el blog d'una persona japonesa (ja saps perquè els japonesos son molt bons en dissenyar pagines). Salutació Hola Dani3po, és un plaer ajudar a que aquesta wiki tiri endavant. De bon començament et demano perdó per les properes (suposo) edicions múltiples que faré com en el cas d'en Mutaito. Tot és a causa de no saber com funciona la part més tècnica de l'edició (codis, links, llicències, etc...), aixó sí, t'agairé totes les correccions que facis ja que m'ajudaran a aprendre i fa fer-ho més bé en el futur, només cal una mica de paciència, ja que et puc assegurar que Bola de Drac és la sèrie de la que tinc més coneixements, per això vaig poder escriure de memòria l'història d'en Mutaito. Lord Revne (disc.) 15:20, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Nova idea Eii, et volia comentar una cosa que he pensat fa una estona. Que et semblaria fer una categoria de combats de la sèrie? Per començar ja m'he adonat que seria una feinada, explicar combats que poden durar 10 capítols amb detalls, però quedaria força bé. Per curiositat he mirat la wiki en castellà (et prometo que se m'ha acudit abans de xafardejar) i m'he quedat parat al veure que allà sí que ho fan però també ho han de millorar. També et dic que fa uns anys vaig fer unes llistes dels combats més importants de tota la sèrie (friki!!!), incloses les pel·lícules, així que per començar ho tindriem una "mica" més fàcil. Hem faig càrreg de la gran feinada que ja n'hi ha simplement amb l'història dels personatges, però t'agrairia que t'ho rumiessis i quan vulguis hem diguessis alguna cosa. Gràcies. Usuari:Lord Revne (disc.) 20:23, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Ja ho tenia pensat això de fer-ho per sagues, sinó com bé ho dius seria un caos total. Hauria de quedar de forma que cada saga, petita o gran tingués tres apartats: resum de l'història, llista de capítols i llista de combats. Però bé, trobo que només amb els articles que ja estan creats tenim feina més que de sobra de moment. Deixem-ho aparcat, doncs. Lord Revne (disc.) 22:51, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Llista d'episodis Hola, et volia consultar un parell de coses. Com ja hauràs vist ahir vaig estar omplint la llista d'episodis de bola de drac Z, i cada episodi té espai per posar-hi un resum, suposo que molt breu ja que el resum gros ja és a dins del link de cada episodi. Doncs quan acabi de posar els capítols m'agadaria escriure aquest petit resum (màxim dues línies) però com que no sé com fer-ho et volia demanar si tu podries escriure'n un per veure com es fa (i em dius quin és, si us plau). I també et comento una opinió: els noms dels capítols de la part del monstre buu no m'acaben de fer gaire el pes, sobretot l'última part del combat amb el buu petit que sembla que siguin més de resum que de títol, en cambi els de la saga dels guerrers de l'espai estàn molt bé. De moment res més, ja et tornaré a donar la tabarra, jeje. Lord Revne (disc.) 16:50, nov 29, 2012 (UTC)